I Thought You'd Never Ask
by AkatsukiDarkAngel
Summary: A second oneshot...this one's with Pein, the Akatsuki 'leader'


She's worked with him for years. Always doing what she's told and sometimes going beyond that just to please him. Everyone in the Akatsuki loves her, they can't resist her body, her kindness, her need to follow orders, but they try with all their might not to do anything.

Only one tries his hardest, every time she smiles he wants to kiss her, every time she gets covered in blood he wants to clean her body. She loves this man, he loves her, but neither of them is aware of the fact that they dream about each other every night. Neither one of them is aware that they use all their strength not to show their feelings towards the other, afraid of what the other will do or say.

"Well, we're off, un" Deidara smiled at her.

"I'll be all alone" she whined.

"No you won't be Hana-chan, un" he gave her a hug "Leader-sama is still here."

"When will you be back?"

"Who knows" he shrugged "Stay out of too much trouble."

She smirked at him as he left the base with his partner. Everyone was gone on a mission; the only ones left were Leader-sama and her. Her mind started to wander as her body moved gracefully through the base. Unconscious of where she was walking, a sudden powerful voice brought her thoughts to Earth.

"Hana-chan?" he asked.

"Leader-sama!" she was surprised.

"What are you doing here?" he stepped around his desk to face her.

Her heart started beating faster at the sight of him, a barely visible blush rose to her cheeks. She looked at the ground, embarrassed that her subconscious brought her to his office.

"I'm not sure" she murmured.

"You seem troubled" he touched her shoulders lightly; when she did not look at him he forced her chin up "Something is on your mind, tell me."

She shivered at his warm breath as he spoke to her. Her whole body tensed at his light touch. She took a risk to look in his eyes, his beautiful ringed eyes that could read her hazel ones like a book.

"Nothing is on my mind" she forced her words out.

It was the truth, _nothing_ was on her mind but _someone_ was.

"You were probably wondering why you're the only one who doesn't have a mission."

That didn't cross her mind until he mentioned it. She tilted her head quizzically.

"To be honest" he started to lean down closer to her "It's quite personal."

He kissed her. Her eyes widened in shock then closed as her arms weaved their way around his neck. His hand snaked around her waist pulling her closer while his other hand held onto the back of her head. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, she gave it to him in a gasp feeling him growing hard as he pulled her closer to him. He explored her mouth carefully; she unwrapped her arms from around his neck and started to undo his cloak. He let his cloak fall then undid her hers which also fell to the ground. His kisses made a trail down her jaw to her neck where he found her weak spot.

"Leader-sama" she moaned.

"Pein" he corrected.

Her hands went up his shirt feeling his well muscular body. Then, just as he was about to pull her skirt down, there was a knock on the door. He growled as they pulled away to put their cloaks back on. She calmed herself before swinging the door open, she glared at the red eyed Uchiha as she growled and stormed out of the office. She could hear them fighting - no arguing, all the way from her bedroom.

Her mind still raced with the events that happened so recently they couldn't put her to sleep. Midnight, she stirred awake surprised to see him in her room, thinking it was all just a dream she pinched herself. He chuckled and she smiled.

"I'm sorry Hana, my love; if I have woken you up" he sat next to her "I just couldn't stop dreaming about you."

"Neither could I Pein. I love you too much" she replied.

"Then shall we continue from where we left off earlier?" he cupped her chin.

"I thought you'd never ask" she kissed him.

"This time, no interruptions" he got up to lock the door "Because the only girl I've ever loved and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

She giggled and he climbed back into bed with her.


End file.
